pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars 2
Cars 2 is the sequel to Cars. ''Cars 2 '' is Pixar Animation Studios' 12th animated feature film and is the sequel to Cars. It is also Pixar Animation Studios' first sequel that doesn't have to do with Toy Story, and the third Pixar film to have a sequel. The film was directed by John Lasseter and co-directed by Brad Lewis. Denise Ream produced the film and Michael Giacchino composed the score.Michael Giacchino: Driven by stories The film was released on June 24, 2011. As described in the Disney press release: Plot The film begins with a red British car named Leland Turbo making a warning video to British spy car, Finn McMissile. Later, Finn sneaks onto a suspicious oil platform and finds that evil scientist Professor Z is in command of the operations there, but he is discovered and is forced to escape without getting enough info about the Professor's schemes. Meanwhile after winning the Piston Cup for the fourth time, racecar Lightning McQueen returns to Radiator Springs and rejoins his best friend, tow truck Mater. While watching the announcement of the first World Grand Prix sponsored by former oil tycoon Miles Axlerod to promote his new renewable fuel, Allinol, Mater gets angry when F1 car Francesco Bernoulli starts boasting about how he is far faster than McQueen and he manages to contact the TV studio by phone to confront him. McQueen intervenes and accepts Bernoulli's challenge to race against him into the World Grand Prix. By suggestion of McQueen's girlfriend Sally Carrera, Mater travels with him to Tokyo, Japan to the first race of the World Grand Prix, but McQueen is worried if Mater could manage to behave properly. His fears are confirmed when Mater creates a series of ruckus in the debut party. While going to the bathroom, Mater comes across two thugs confronting an American secret agent named Rod "Torque" Redline, who slips a device containing classified info into his body without him noticing, and is approached by McMissile's assistent, Holley Shiftwell who mistakes him for the agent and they agree to meet during the race in the following day. Rod is then captured and brought to Professor Z who reveals that. McMissile and Shiftwell find that the agents are coming after Mater and manage to have him flee to the streets by hacking the transmitter he is using to pass instructions to McQueen, which ends up having McQueen surrendering the lead to Bernoulli by mistake. McMissile manages to save Mater from his persuers, but McQueen blames Mater for losing the race and claims that he does not need his help anymore. Saddened for having his best friend angry on him, Mater leaves to the airport to take a plane home but once again he is persued by the Professor's thugs just to be rescued in time by McMissile. Still mistaking him for a secret agent, McMissile and Shiftwell ask Mater to help them thwart Z's plans. In Italy, where the second leg of the Grand Prix is being held, Mater manages to infiltrate one of the criminals' meetings diguised as another tow truck. He finds that the mysterious chain of accidents occurring during the races is part of a plan to discredit the Allinol and ensure that all cars keep using conventional fuel to secure the profits of their organization who managed to secure the largest unexplored oil resources in the world. With most cars out of the race due to the explosions, McQueen and Bernoulli end up in first and second respectively. Miles Axlerod states that with the Allinol under suspicion he decides to suspend use of the fuel for the third and final leg in England, but McQueen states that he trusts Axlerod's fuel (by Fillmore's advice) and will keep using it. The criminals then decide to have McQueen killed in the next race. Mater reveals himself by accident and rushes to warn his friend, but is captured along McMissile and Shiftwell before being able to do so. Mater dreams of his flashback about when he was acting weird. Mater wakes up tied up in London inside Big Bentley with McMissile and Shiftwell, also tied up, minutes away from being crushed by its gears. The last race begins and the criminals use the radiaton device on McQueen, but surprisingly, nothing happens. Mater learns that a bomb was put into Lightning's pit crew area, set to explode when McQueen stops there, and Mater manages to escape to warn his friends. McMissile and Shiftwell succeed in freeing themselves as well, but find that the bomb is actually on Mater, swapped with his air filter. They warn him about the bomb just when he is about to rejoin the others, and Mater flees to protect them, with McQueen going after him unaware of the situation. Professor Z tries to detonate the bomb remotely only to find that the device is out of the signal's range. He then orders his thugs to corner Mater with his friends to have them explode together, but McMissile, Shiftwell, the army and the police (helped by Sheriff, Corporal, and Sarge) intervene and have him arrested. McMissile orders Zündapp to deactivate the bomb on Mater but he claims that only the one who installed it is able to do so. Mater then figures out that the true mastermind behind the criminals is no other than Miles Axlerod himself whose aim was to have the world relenquish the use of all alternative fuels in favor of the oil reserves in his posession. Axlerod ends up confirming Mater's suspicion when he is confronted by him and forced to deactivate the bomb with a voice command to prevent it from killing everyone. For stopping Axlerod's plans, Mater is knighted by the Queen and returns home with his friends where the cars from the Grand Prix take part into their own, unofficial Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Fillmore reveals that it wasn't him that replaced Lightning's Allinol before the last race with his own organic fuel mixture, which is what prevented Lightning from being affected by the radiation, but that it was actually Sarge that done it. McMissile and Shiftwell pay a visit to Mater and McQueen and invite them to join them in another secret mission, but they declines, claiming that they are in the place they should be. In the epilogue, the international racers and McQueen are now possibly a super hero racing team. Voice cast *Owen Wilson: Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy: Mater *Michael Caine: Finn McMissileDisney/Pixar Getting Back in the Fast Lane With Cars 2 *Emily Mortimer: Holley Shiftwell *Thomas Kretschmann: Professor Zundapp[http://wdsfilmpr.com/ Official Cars 2 press images] *Joe Mantegna: Grem *Peter Jacobson: Acer *John Turturro: Francesco Bernoulli *Tony Shalhoub: Luigi *Guido Quaroni: Guido *Paul Dooley: Sarge *Lloyd Sherr: Fillmore/Tony Trihull *Jason Isaacs: Siddeley, Leland Turbo *Bruce Campbell: Rod "Torque" Redline *Michel Michelis: Tomber *Jeff Gordon: Jeff Gorvette (as himself) *Lewis Hamilton: Lewis Hamilton (as himself) *Eddie Izzard: Miles Axlerod *Darrell Waltrip: Darrell Cartrip (as himself) *Brent Musburger: Brent Mustangburger (as himself) *David Hobbs: David Hobbscap (as himself) *Bonnie Hunt: Sally *Michael Wallis: Sheriff *Cheech Marin: Ramone *Jenifer Lewis: Flo *Katherine Helmond: Lizzie *John Ratzenberger: Mack *Lindsey Collins: Mia *Elissa Knight: Tia *Richard Kind: Van *Edie McClurg: Minny *Stanley Townsend: Victor Hugo / Vladimir Trunkov / Ivan *Brad Lewis: Tubbs Pacer *John Mainieri: J. Curby Gremlin *Velibor Topic: Alexander Hugo *Franco Nero: Uncle Topolino *Vanessa Redgrave: Mama Topolino / The Queen *Sig Hansen: Crabby *Patrick Walker: Mel Dorado *Jeff Garlin: Otis *John Lasseter: John Lassetire (as himself) / One of the gambling cars at the Porto Corsa Casino *Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi: Sushi Chef *Sonoko Konishi: The Japanese Toilet Assistant Cartoon *Teresa Gallagher: Mater's Computer *Catherine Bolt: Screaming Bathroom Car #1 *Gillian Bolt: Screaming Bathroom Car #2 *Jess Fulton: Nick Cartone Three voice actors of the original Cars have also died since the first film had been released. Joe Ranft, who voiced Red and Jerry Recycled Batteries, died in a car accident in August 2005 during production of the first film. Red appears in the movie and does an inaudible cry. George Carlin, who voiced Fillmore, died of heart failure in June 2008. Lloyd Sherr provides the voice of Fillmore in the film. Paul Newman, who voiced Doc Hudson, died in September 2008 after losing an ongoing cancer battle. Lasseter was at first adamant that Newman would return, even though he had announced his retirement from acting. After Newman's death, Lasseter said that they would see how the story goes with Doc Hudson. Finally, it was chosen that Doc wouldn't be voiced by another actor in the movie, instead they made it where he would be deceased. In international versions of Cars 2, Jeff Gorvette is replaced in one scene by a different character, voiced by a regionally better known racer than Jeff Gordon: Hollywood tailoring movies for overseas audiences *Australia: Mark Winterbottom: Frosty *Spain: Fernando Alonso: Fernando Alonso *Russia: Vitaly Petrov: Vitaly PetrovВиталий Петров принял участие в озвучке анимационного фильма «Тачки 2» (In Russian) *Sweden: Jan Nilsson: Flashmore info about Janne Flash Nilsson in Swedish *China: Unknown: Long GePixar shows cartoons can have Chinese characteristics *Mexico: Memo Rojas: Memo RojasSE ESTRENA MEMO ROJAS JR EN LA PANTALLA GRANDE CON CARS 2 (in Spanish)Memo Rojas debuts on the widescreen in Cars 2 *Germany: Sebastian Vettel: Sebastian Schnell (Max Schnell)CARS 2 - Filmclip Sebastian Schnell (In German) *Brazil: Claudia Leitte: Carla VelosoVídeo de Claudia Leitte dublando Carla Veloso *France: Unknown: Raoul ÇaRouleExcerpt of an emission of the "Journal Télévisé of TF1" Notable voices in the international versions are Sophia Loren, who voices Mama Topolino in 21 non-English countries,‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast and Jacques Villeneuve, who voices David Hobbscap in the French versions.Disney donne un volant à Jacques Villeneuve (Disney gives a wheel to Jacques Villeneuve) In the Brazilian version, sportspeople still appear, with Lewis Hamilton becoming Formula One champion Emerson Fittipaldi, while Brent Mustangburger and David Hobbscap were done by sports announcers José Trajano and Luciano do Valle.Famous voice actors in "Cars 2" (in Portuguese) Production Cars 2 was originally scheduled for a 2012 release, but Pixar moved the release up a year. John Lasseter conceived the sequel's story while traveling around the world promoting the first film. He said, "I kept looking out thinking, 'What would Mater do in this situation, you know?' I could imagine him driving around on the wrong side of the road in the UK, going around in big, giant traveling circles in Paris, on the autobahn in Germany, dealing with the motor scooters in Italy, trying to figure out road signs in Japan." In 2009, Disney registered several domain names in relation to the title World Grand Prix. Marketing The first teaser trailer for Cars 2 appeared on the Blu-ray and DVD editions of Toy Story 3 when it was released on November 2, 2010. The full length trailer for Cars 2 was released on Pixar's official YouTube account on November 15, 2010 and later appeared in front of the animated Disney film Tangled. From early 2011 to the opening of Cars 2, Disney/Pixar massively published stills, video clips and concept art from the movie. Characters of the film where also regularly revealed, and for most of them a turntable video was provided. Life-sized remote-controlled models of Lightning McQueen, Mater and Finn McMissile were created for Cars 2 ''as part of the “Agents on a Mission” tour, presented by State Farm, to promote the film. The cars were exposed in several North American cities, including Detroit, Toronto, Phoenix, Philadelphia, New York, Boston, Washington, DC, and Miami, among others. Mattel and LEGO have produced toys derived from the movie. To promote the movie and its products, Lego recreated the official ''Cars 2 trailer using LEGO bricks. The result can be seen here. At the occasion of the 2011 WonderCon, Disney also led a viral marketing campaign. Outside the convention center was parked an AMC Pacer with an inscription leading to the Twitter account @ChromeLeaks. This account gives a URL that redirects to a video, Cars N' Deals of Emeryville Sale-A-Bration!, which contains a number of Pixar-related references, plus a hidden message that will bring you to a video with new Cars 2 footage. In June, Disney/Pixar released another viral video, of lesser importance, V12 TV, which uses clips from Cars 2 to spoof popular television programs. For the occasion of the Royal wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton, Disney/Pixar published a poster and a video clip featuring footage from the movie. Attached short film Hawaiian Vacation, a new short film about Barbie and Ken wanting to go on vacation to Hawaii, was attached to Cars 2. Merchandise Toys It was announced that Cars 2 characters would join the Die-Cast line of collectable toys. Several characters have already been announced, including Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell. In late 2010, several prototype Die-Cast toys were leaked onto the Internet and were being sold on eBay. However, they were quickly removed by Mattel. Reception Cars 2 was not received well by critics, who gave it a far worse rating than the first film. The movie also became the first Pixar film not to be nominated for an Academy Award. Gallery Posters Cars2-teaserposter.png Cars_2_Sign_poster.jpg Cars 2 poster.jpg Screenshots Cars_2_screenshot.png Finn_2.jpg Professor_Zundapp.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_2.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_3.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_4.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_5.jpg the-cars-compete_570x238.jpg Cars_2_still_2.jpg 1361.jpg Exclusive Cars 2 Character Debut Meet Siddeley The Spy Jet 1298476666.jpg Rsn tracks tracks.png Mater_McQueen_Cars_2.jpg McMissile_explosion_Cars_2.jpg McMissile_seated_Cars_2.jpg Cars 2 arc de triomphe paris.png Mater_bridge_romance_Cars_2.jpg Cars 2 tokyo race.png Cars 2 tokyo bridge.png Cars 2 fuji mount.png Cars 2 tokyo.png Cars 2 tokyo aerian view.png Rodney.jpg Rod's disguise.jpg World grand prix.jpg Character Images 282px-261452 254398327909771 100000188161532 1229461 7449186 n-1-.jpg 282px-C2cs pkg crabby1 4-pkg16-rgb -4 r rgb-1-.jpg 282px-Carlob.png 282px-Galloping geargrinder-1-.jpg 282px-Gremlint-1-.png 282px-Ivanjj-1-.png 282px-Meldorado1-1-.jpg 282px-Otisg-1-.png 282px-Vcar-1-.png 282px-Vladimir-1-.jpg 830px-John Lassetire Cars 2-1-.jpg 830px-Stephenson.png Af-1-.jpg Brent Mustangburger.jpg Cruz Besouro-1-.png Petrov trunkov-1-.png Wp c2 tomber 1920x1200-1-.jpg 282px-Vcar-1-.png Af-1-.jpg Brent Mustangburger.jpg Cruz Besouro-1-.png Rod Redline.png Concept Art Cars2Artwork.jpg Cars2Artwork2.jpg Cars2Artwork3.jpg Cars2Artwork4.jpg References Category:Movies